


Hospital -Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hulkeye - Freeform, Injury, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Nate visit Clint in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital -Hulkeye

Bruce got out of the car and rushed to medical with Nate in his arms. Nate was sleeping. It was night time.

Bruce was worried. Natasha had called him saying Clint was in medical. Bruce hoped it wasn't serious.

Bruce asked Natasha who he met at the reception, "What is the damage?"

Natasha said, "Gunshot wound through the arm. Gash on the forehead. He is fine Bruce."

Bruce sighed in relief as he saw Clint walk towards them. Bruce felt Nate move. He was woken up. 

Clint had a bandage wrapped around his right arm and forehead. 

Clint said, "Hey Brucie, sorry for worrying you?" 

Before Bruce could say anything, Nate piped up, "Papa, ok?"

Clint smiled at Nate and said, "Yeah, Papa is ok. Go to sleep, Nate."

Bruce said, "Let's go home."

The family along with Natasha went to the Tower.

Clint said as they got ready for bed,"I am thinking about retiring from the field."

Bruce said, "What? "

Clint said, "I will do Avengers missions and a selected few. But now we have Nate, so I don't want to take any chances."

Bruce smiled and kissed Clint.


End file.
